An electronic cigarette comprises a battery assembly and an atomizing assembly, makes use of heating the tobacco oil to atomize, so as to provide a substitute of cigarette for smokers.
Except for is a substitute of cigarette to meet the needs of smoking of a user, the current electronic cigarette does not have any communication functions such as an information transmission when smoking, then the user experience is poor. Besides, because the electronic cigarette does not have a function of mutual communications, the users can not share the information of the electronic cigarette, and cannot timely found a person around who has similar electronic cigarette smoking preferences. Also users cannot guide themselves a choice of an optimal and a suitable electronic cigarette based on other user's choices of electronic cigarettes.
There are defects in prior art, which need to be improved.